Lost and Found
by Laura Kenobi
Summary: A story of how Obi-Wan Kenobi came to live in the Jedi Temple.


**Lost and Found**

**Author:** Laura Kenobi

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately for me, I don't own Star Wars. I do, however, own the idea of this story and any unrecognizable characters.

**Archive: **Please contact me first.

**Comments/Reviews: **You can email me through my profile, and of course you can always leave a review!

**Author's Notes:** ((_italics_)) represents thoughts.

This story was first published in its original version on June 4, 2001. In July 2005, I decided that since four years had passed and my skills as a writer had undoubtedly improved since this story was first written and posted, it might be refreshing to return to this story and give it a fresh look and an update. For the most part the overall story remains the same - my goal has been to improve on and expand on the original, so I hope the result will prove enjoyable to all of you who are wonderful enough to read and review. The version of this story below is the updated version. Call it the "Special Edition" version of this story.

**Summary:** This is a story of how Obi-Wan came to live at the Jedi Temple.

--------------------

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn strode down the streets of Malastare. He was on his way to visit a good friend, Kari Adrea, which put him in unusually high spirits. He had met her on a mission years ago, and they had been friends ever since. He hadn't seen her in person in years due to his travels, but they often communicated.

As he walked, he took in his surroundings and thought about why the Council had sent him to Malastare. It was a divided planet – wealthy, clean, and beautiful in some neighborhoods while others were poor, dirty, and repulsive. The current government was doing little to improve the lives of those without vast wealth, and lately there had been some violence. The Jedi had been called in to serve as a mediator. During his week-long mission the two sides had agreed to a shaky truce, and he imagined that more help would be necessary to ensure peace. For now he had been called back to the Temple.

Kari lived in a less-than-desirable part of town. He sighed. He often asked her why she did not move. Her answer was always the same. "This is my home, Qui-Gon." Smiling, Qui-Gon decided he would ask again during this visit.

As he arrived at her door, he reached out to knock. Before his hand made contact with the door, however, it flew open. Kari Adrea stood in the doorway, clearly startled by the large man. Qui-Gon had not let her know he was coming. She blinked a few times at him, and then her face lit up with a smile of recognition.

"Qui-Gon! What are you doing here? I'm so glad to see you! How are you doing? Come in, please…" she continued to ramble as he ducked under the doorframe and entered her home. It was definitely in the poor part of town, but it was orderly and quite charming. He smiled.

"… What brings you all they way out here to my place?"

"I just finished a mission here on your conflicted planet, and my ship doesn't leave until early morning, so I decided to come see you. I hope I'm not bothering you?" The question was unnecessary; he knew she didn't care.

"Never! You saved my life all those years ago… and you're a wonderful friend, of course. You're always welcome."

"Thank you, my friend." He smiled again, feeling relaxed for the first time in weeks. He sensed a certain amount of distractedness from her, but decided not to inquire about it.

"No, thank you," she said, "I was actually just thinking of you."

"Oh?"

"Well, as I assume you know, there is a war of sorts going on right now down here in the..." he watched her search for the word she wanted, "..._poor _part of town."

Qui-Gon gave a slight nod. "That's why I've been here. The truce they managed to work out should hold up for now..."

"No," she interrupted, "I mean among the less-than-privileged. It's something that never gets any attention, of course. It's the underground drug ring that causes the most problems for us, but nobody will take notice. Their main leader is a particularly unpleasant dug named Grudo Dani. He has been taking people in to sell into slavery for months now... it seems to be his new profit-making machine."

Qui-Gon was not surprised. "Dugs aren't known for their kindness."

"Something we know too well. Qui-Gon, he's stealing people. Children. Adults. It doesn't matter. So – I was wondering…"

"If I would do something about this 'Grudo Dani' for you."

"Yes."

He hesitated. His mission was over. But it wouldn't hurt to help out his old friend and save a few lives in the process, would it? He would go talk to the Dug. If the situation seemed inflammatory he'd push no further.

"I cannot assassinate him, if that's what you're thinking, but I will talk to him. What exactly are you hoping this will accomplish?"

"Make him into a good, law-abiding citizen?" She winked at him. "Or, if that seems like too much of a challenge, you could just get me some information we could use against him. You're someone he won't recognize, so you will be able to get much closer to him than any of us who have been resisting him."

"I understand. Where can I find him?"

"Down in the sewers."

((_Wonderful_)) Qui-Gon thought.

"I don't really want to go with you, if you don't mind," Kari added, "He'd probably kill me on the spot."

Qui-Gon sighed and asked the obligatory question. "Are you still going to refuse my suggestion about moving?"

She smiled sweetly. He shook his head. She would never agree.

"Not a problem. I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks," she nodded, "You should find him in the area directly under the court building..." Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow, "... how else do you think he runs his operation? He's got connections in the court system."

"They always do," he bowed slightly in her direction, "I'll see you in a bit."

As he turned to go, she grabbed his arm. "Thank you, Qui-Gon. You have no idea how much this will help the people around here. You're a great man." Genuine thanks shone in her eyes, and Qui-Gon smiled. "It's no problem. I'm just glad to help."

((_The Council will not be happy with this_)) Qui Gon mused as he descended into the sewer. He smiled as he thought of his friend Mace Windu's face. It wouldn't be the first time he had received such a look.

--------------------

Qui-Gon's disgust grew with each step. He had been to many places in his life, but this was one place he knew he never wanted to see again. He had gone through the sewer, reached the Dug's residence, and found it full of corpses. So much blood and death, it had been overwhelming, both in the Force and from the stench. Still sitting at the head of his large table had been Grudo Dani himself. He had clearly been tortured, and then someone had driven a stake into his chest. Qui-Gon did not approve of the solution the people had found to the problem, but he couldn't bring himself to feel anything but pity for the Dug who had been selling poor families into slavery.

((_Someone must have decided to put an end to the problem by just killing everyone involved. What a wonderful place this is..._))

With no job to do, Qui-Gon had wasted no time beginning his trek back to the exit.

Without warning, a woman's scream broke the relative silence. Qui-Gon spun around to face the direction from which the sound had come. Nothing. Another scream split through his head, but it sounded as if whoever was screaming was trying desperately to muffle her sound. He started down a side passageway toward the sound.

As he neared whoever had been screaming he could hear muffled sobs. It was almost completely dark, and Qui-Gon reached out to the Force for guidance.

A third scream –the loudest and most painful so far – echoed through the tunnel, and then Qui-Gon heard something he had not expected. A baby's cry.

Qui-Gon quickened his pace. ((_A baby?_)) This was the last place in the galaxy he would bring a baby.

As he rounded a slight bend in the tunnel, he froze in horror. Lying in from of him was a woman covered in blood. Small sobs escaped from her lips, and she clutched a tiny, naked baby to her chest. Both woman and baby were covered in blood, and the baby was crying more intensely every moment.

Realization dawned on Qui-Gon. The screams he had heard must have been this woman birthing her child. He cursed himself mentally. He should have come faster… maybe he could still save them. He stepped slowly closer. As the woman saw him her eyes widened in fear.

"G… Get a-away from us! We…we have no-nothing for you!" the baby was silent now, and Qui-Gon prayed that he or she wasn't dead.

"I'm not here to hurt you," he spoke softly; "I want to help you. My name is Qui-Gon Jinn. I'm a Jedi Knight."

The woman tried to move backward, away from him.

"Your baby needs medical attention. _You_ need medical attention," he urged, "Please… let me help you."

She looked slightly relieved and stopped moving, but she still wasn't convinced.

"How do I know?" she demanded. "How do I know you won't just kill us?"

"I suppose you don't, but I _am_ here to help you. Your child…"

"My son. His name is Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Ma'am, he needs medical attention… I can help you." He could feel her fading.

The look in her eyes said she wanted to trust him, but Qui-Gon knew she wasn't used to trusting. If you trusted in this place, you could, and probably would, end up dead. A small cry from her son, however, made up her mind.

"I…" tears welled up in her eyes.

"You'll not regret it, I promise you. Can you stand?"

She glanced down at Obi-Wan, and then held him hesitantly out to Qui-Gon. "Will you hold him for a moment?" Her trust in him was growing. Qui-Gon smiled encouragingly.

As Qui-Gon took hold of little Obi-Wan Kenobi, he was shocked. The Force radiated off of him like heat from a fire. It was astounding. He quickly took off his robe and wrapped the child snugly within it. When he looked back at the woman, she was standing – but barely. She shook uncontrollably. He walked over to her.

"Here, lean on me…"

She shook her head no. Her eyes were large with pain, and she began to grasp at her chest. Before the Jedi Master could help her, she collapsed to the ground. Qui-Gon was at her side in an instant. She was gasping for air, and he could tell she wasn't going to live for very long. He reached into the Force to dull her pain.

"P… P-lease take…take… my son…"

"You have my word. He will be a Jedi. No harm will come to him… I promise."

"Thank…You. Kind sir… my Obi-Wan…Jedi…" she smiled softly, the knowledge that her son would not live her life satisfying her, and then her eyes lost focus, and she was gone. Qui-Gon's heart clenched in his chest. She was too young for this. She couldn't be over twenty years old.

A small cry from Obi-Wan snapped him back to the present. He didn't want to just leave her body lying here in the sewer, but he had no choice. This young one needed medical attention, and quickly. He was malnourished and very, very small. Qui-Gon knew that it would be a struggle to keep him alive.

((_A struggle we _will _win_)) Qui-Gon decided.

He had given this boy's mother his word. Taking one last glance at her small body, he turned and hurried back to the sewer entrance. After letting Kari know what had happened, apologizing for the incredibly short visit, he rushed to catch his ship back to Coruscant, little Obi-Wan Kenobi safe in his arms…

--------------------

"He'll pull through."

Qui-Gon let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. ((_Thank the Force!_))Little Obi-Wan would live. His word had not been worthless. And Obi-Wan had already been accepted into the Order. Qui-Gon was pleased.

"May I see him?"

"Right this way, Master Jinn."

As Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan Kenobi, he was speechless. Although still very thin and small, the boy looked much better already. There was color in his cheeks, and his eyes were bright and smiling. Qui-Gon smiled. He would be okay. ((_He will be okay… your son will be a great Jedi. I won't forget._))

----------_**Eighteen Years Later **_----------

"Master?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan?"

"I think I'll be okay."

Qui-Gon chuckled. Eighteen-year-old Obi-Wan Kenobi had been injured on their latest mission. Although not life-threatening, his injuries were severe: A broken leg, some broken ribs, and a slight concussion.

"Well, that's nice to hear, Padawan." As Qui-Gon looked into Obi-Wan's smiling face, the image of his Padawan's mother came to his mind. He had not forgotten. Over the years, he had watched over Obi-Wan from afar, and when the time had been right, he had chosen him as his Padawan Learner. He would keep his promise.

"Master, is it just me, or do I end up here in the medi-bay a lot?" Obi-Wan smiled impishly.

"Well, it seems at least half of the healers here know you quite well..."

Obi-Wan began to laugh, and Qui-Gon hoped his mother could see him now. ((_She would be very proud of him... I am so proud of him..._))

"Rest now, my Padawan. Rest and heal." Qui-Gon smiled as Obi-Wan fell back onto the pillows and closed his eyes.

"Yes Master."

The Jedi Master shook his head. For a boy who was once so lost, Obi-Wan had come a long way. ((_Yes, my Padawan, you were lost, but now you are found. I have never been so happy. You make me so proud..._))

Obi-Wan smiled in his sleep, in reaction to some invisible thought, or perhaps to the feeling of happiness he felt from Qui-Gon in the Force. As Qui-Gon reached over to turn off the lights, his Padawan spoke.

"Goodnight Master."

"Goodnight Padawan," Qui-Gon looked down at his Padawan, "Goodnight."

**----------_The End_----------**

Just a little fluff, I know. Thanks so much for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated! - Laura


End file.
